Scott Brown (born June 1985)
| cityofbirth = Dunfermline | countryofbirth = Scotland | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Midfielder | currentclub = Celtic | clubnumber = 8 | youthyears = 1999-2003 | youthclubs = Hibernian | years = 2002-2007 2007- | clubs = Hibernian Celtic | caps(goals) = 110 (13) 280 (25) | nationalyears = 2005- | nationalteam = Scotland | nationalcaps(goals) = 52 (4) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Scott Brown (born 25 June 1985) is a Scottish footballer who currently plays for Scottish Premiership club Celtic as a central midfielder. He is his team's captain and is the Scotland national team captain. Club career Hibernian Brown started his career with Scottish Premier League club Hibernian, breaking into the first team in 2002. His only trophy with Hibs was the 2007 Scottish League Cup, in this season he also won the SFWA Young Player of the Year award. Celtic In 2007, he moved to Celtic for a fee of £4.4 million, the highest transfer fee paid between two Scottish clubs. In the 2007–08 season, his first with Celtic, he helped the club win the SPL title for a third consecutive year. In 2009 he won the Scottish League Cup a second time and was also named SPFA Players' Player of the Year. He was appointed as captain of Celtic in February 2010, and won the Scottish Cup the following season. International career Brown played for Scotland at under-19 and under-21 levels before making his full debut in November 2005, aged 20. He did not play for Scotland again until March 2007 but then became a regular in the squad. He scored his first goal for the senior team on 5 September 2009 in a 2010 FIFA World Cup qualification win over Macedonia. In March 2016, he won his 50th cap and was inducted on the Scotland national football team roll of honour. Playing style and personality Brown has been described as a "dynamic box-to-box midfielder" who is "direct, athletic and combative". He has also been noted - and sometimes criticised - for his perceived recklessness. In 2007, Scotland Under-21 Coach Rainer Bonhof praised his midfield abilities but warned Brown to calm down to avoid disciplinary problems. Early in his career, he admitted that he had to avoid sugary products because they make him hyperactive. Throughout his career, Brown has faced numerous disciplinary problems, including for deliberately mocking his opponents, but he appears to enjoy the confrontation. Memorably, during an Old Firm cup tie in 2011, he celebrated a goal by standing in front of Rangers player El-Hadji Diouf with arms outstretched, staring directly at his opponent. Brown received a yellow card, but afterwards stated, "It was the best booking I've had in my life." Brown is known among fans for appearing to never feel the cold, wearing a short-sleeved shirt in all temperatures, shorter shorts than usual and training in very little even during the winter. In 2014, during a fan Q&A session, he revealed that he has never and will never wearing anything more than shorts and a t-shirt during training or matches. He explained that he likes to feel as light as possible, and regards feeling cold as a bonus as it motivates him to work even harder. This philosophy appears to extend across the whole of his matchday, as he is often seen arriving for games in just shorts, t-shirt and trainers without socks. In 2018, Brown was jokingly dubbed "Russia's favourite Scotsman" after images surfaced showing him walking around St. Petersburg with the Celtic team, in -11°C temperatures, wearing just a short-sleeved polo shirt, jogging bottoms and sockless trainers. As a result of the incident some criticism was levelled at Brown for needlessly wearing so little and risking letting his muscles become cold just hours before a match. Additionally, some youth clubs in Scotland have reported that young players are attempting to emulate Brown's "hard" image by training wearing very little clothing, with some of them becoming ill or injured as a result. External links *Scott Brown profile at Celtic F.C. * *Homeless World Cup Ambassador Profile Category:Players Category:Scottish players Category:Scotland international players Category:1985 births Category:Celtic F.C. players Category:Hibernian F.C. players Category:Living people Category:Scotland B international players Category:Scotland international players Category:Scotland under-21 international players Category:Scotland youth international players